Thief in the Night
by Hilde Schebeiker
Summary: Description: Princess Relena needs to learn to lock her doors and windows. Hilde has an idea to teach her to remember. Whatever will happen on this quiet night when all the guards are looking the other way? Will Noin come to the rescue? Or will the Princess's heart be stolen by a Thief in the Night? Oneshot YURI! LEMON!


**Hello! So this is my first story on this account! And yes, it's yuri. And yes, it's descriptive. And yes, it's hot! As in burning hot! As in clothes are removed, boobies are grabbed and two girls are moaning into each other's ears. If you don't approve, leave now.**

**And now that that part is over, I will continue! ^^ This is a translated Skype chat with my dear Princess. I love you more than anything in the whole world! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do live it. Also, Although I own many rolls of Duct Tape, I do not own the brand. If I did I would have a pink roll that said: Property of Hilde S-M. Read the story, and you'll find out why. *wink***

**P.S. Hilde S.M. officially stands for Hilde Schebeiker-Maxwell. Schebeiker being my adoptive name, and Maxwell-Yuy being the name of my twin brother.**

Note: "Hilde" is played by me. "Relena" is played by HeeroYuy01 on DeviantArt. The paragraph spaces indicate when "players" change. I have edited spelling and format for the sake of readers. But other than basically beta-reading, this is an exact copy of an RP session between myself, and HeeroYuy01.

_Description__: Princess Relena needs to learn to lock her doors and windows. Hilde has an idea to teach her to remember. Whatever will happen on this quiet night when all the guards are looking the other way? Will Noin come to the rescue? Or will the Princess's heart be stolen by a Thief in the Night?_

**~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ღ**웃****웃****ღ****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Relena is sleeping in her pink queen sized bed with a white trim. She left her door unlocked as well as window blinds open and unlocked. She looked really beautiful in her sleep, but then again she looked beautiful when she was awake too. Relena was sleeping in an almost white, pink night gown, which was fitting for a princess.

Somewhere outside, there was a snapping sound, following by a dull rattling. One could say that it was the wind, or something like that. But if anyone had looked carefully enough, they might have seen the tiny figure crawling up the ivy ropes on the outside wall right below the princess' window. It was a dark figure, that was silent as a cat, and dressed with a hood and a long billowing scarf, purely for effect. With as few noises as possible, the figure scaled the ivy wall, making a beeline for the window that led to the room of Princess Relena Peacecraft.

Relena was still asleep in her bed oblivious of what was going on outside, and that someone was scaling the wall to get to her room. Her room was still, and so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop. The blonde gently tossed and turned slightly in her deep sleep. She was only concerned with her sleep schedule and nothing else. The room was fairly large, and had everything a princess would need for clothes, paperwork, brushing her hair, and putting make up on. However in the nightly hours it wasn't likely that any of that would be used.

And you'd think she would have better security too. The figure slipped , unopposed, through the, carelessly unlocked window, wondering how none of the Princess' guards had thought to watch the windows... Or at least make sure she locked it.. With a smirk, the hooded rouge stepped inside the large, ornate room, and walked up to the soft canopy bed. They watched the lovely girl sleeping, with her golden hair down and wrapping around her lovely, swan-like neck. In some very rouge-like movements, the figure jumped up on the bed and straddled the girl, to pin her to the bed. They also grabbed Relena's delicate wrists and held them still above her head, and used their other hand to cover her mouth. They wore all dark clothes, showing no skin at all, by even wearing gloves. The scarf covered most of the face, but the pale moonlight would reveal a soft face with blue eyes and a tuft of dark, spiky hair. "Hello, Princess." A teasingly perky feminine voice whispered.

Relena woke up, and surprised to see that someone had not only managed to sneak into her room, but also manged to pin her to her own bed. Judging from the weight of the intruder, Relena couldn't hope to fight her off, so she instead opted to show that she wasn't going to put up any resistance. Relena was beginning to think about how the blue eyed intruder might have gotten passed the guards. The blonde simply looked back with a look in her eyes that told the intruder that she knew she had no choice but to submit to their will. Relena found herself beginning to fantasize about what would happen next, but none of her fantasies could have ever prepared her for what the unknown woman had planned. All the blonde could do at this point was stare back into this mysterious woman's eyes with a nervous look on her own face

The woman smirked. "Oh don't give me that look, 'Lena. I just didn't want you to scream." Hilde pulled down her hood and scarf with the hand that had been on Relena's mouth and then pushed her own lips against those of the Princess of Peace. With a smirk she released Relena's lips and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Did you miss me, Darling?" She said, teasingly.

"Oh, yes I've missed you.", Relena said in response to the question. The blonde felt more relaxed now that she knew for certain her intruder was Hilde. Relena felt somewhat aroused as well at this point. The blonde knew she could trust that Hilde wouldn't hurt her, and that they would have lots of fun together on this fine night. Relena then quietly asked Hilde,"So what do you have planned for me this time, my love?". The blonde then teased, "I'm sure that whatever it is you have in mind will be quite fun".

Hilde gave a teasing smile and released Relena's hands as well... So she could run her hands down the soft nightgown. "I thought I'd go for the 'devilish thief' approach this time, since you seem to like improve so much." She teased back. Hilde bent down a bit, with her hand holding her up above Relena's head, and her other hand sneaking down the front of her dress. "So with that in mind..." She whispered, leaving a hot breath on the princess' neck. "I'm here to steal your heart, my Pretty." She teased, kissing her neck.

Relena giggled lightly at being kissed on her neck. The blonde gasped and moaned lightly as she felt the other's hand sneaking down her dress. Relena felt warm and safe in the company of her 'devilish thief'. The blonde responded teasingly,"Oh no anything but my heart". Relena said that quietly as to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to her room. The blonde could feel herself becoming more and more aroused at every passing second, but she would do her best to hide this fact from the other woman.

Hilde's knee came up to rub the heated area right between Relena's legs. "You know, Princess... It was way too easy to sneak in here.." She gave a soft nip at her earlobe. "You should really learn to lock your windows.." The hand reached the end of the gown, with the help of the knee. And then that hand led that bottom hem up as it traced from Relena's belly button up to her soft, perky left breast...

Relena giggled lightly as Hilde gave her earlobe a soft nip. The blonde responded,"I left them unlocked hoping that the guards would have come by and fixed my error by now, but now I now know that I can't rely on them". Relena's voice wavered slightly, and it wouldn't be long before Hilde knew that the blonde was getting turned on. The blonde began to fantasize about what could be in-store for her this time.

Hilde laughed. "Liar." She gave Relena's breast a light squeeze as she pressed her lips against hers, and rubbed up against the other girl. Her tongue licked Relena's lips, asking for entrance as her knee stimulated the wetting pussy. Hilde moaned softly, as she got more and more turned on by the princess' soft, sweet mewls.

Relena should have known that she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from Hilde. The blonde could feel that she was pretty horny at this point, and she knew that Hilde would help her with this problem soon enough. Relena willingly opened her mouth to allow entry for her lover's tongue. Relena knew at this point that Hilde had already caught on that she had something to do with the lack security as well.

Hilde sat up to pull off the hood and scarf she was wearing and threw it to the ground. That revealed that the brunette had come wearing nothing under her clothes. The 'hood' was connected to the shirt, which looked like a large tunic, and the only other thing she was wearing were her loose pants, and the slipper-like shoes that she had slipped off and left at Relena's window. "I'll be having a long talk with Noin about your security, Princess. I didn't even have to arm myself to get in your window." She said sternly, pulling Relena up by her shoulders and slipping off her thin nightgown.

"Noin is most likely going to get onto me about leaving the windows unlocked as well", Relena responded as she was in her underwear now. The blonde had realized suddenly that if Hilde had been a real intruder, she would have been kidnapped or worse, but thankfully it was her lover. Relena blushed lightly upon seeing that the other woman wasn't wearing anything underneath her hood. The blonde knew she was going to be in trouble after this was said and done, however, right now she was completely focused on what was happening in her room- or more speciacally- on her bed. Relena pondered at what Hilde was planning this time. The blonde was aware that the other could clearly see how horny she was at this point.

Shaking her head, but still smiling, Hilde slide her hand down into Relena's soaking panties and slipped an intruding finger between the 'lips' of her pussy. "You're such a handful, aren't you, Princess?" She said softly. "I've half a mind to punish you for being so inconsiderate to those who care so much about you..." She kissed Relena's neck again. "I could have been a murderer, or a rapist. Or even an ex OZ soldier bent on revenge." She whispered 'lovingly' into her ear. And then smiled albeit darkly about the irony of her- an ex OZ soldier who had been ordered to kill before- sneaking a surprise visit into her Princess' bedroom to make love to her.

Relena moaned as she felt a finger inside of her moist pussy. The blonde silently nodded to the fact that she could have been in a much worse situation as her lover pointed out. "Well what kind of punishment do you have in mind, to a handful such as myself?", Relena asked while arching her back somewhat from having a finger inside her. The blonde felt horny and ashamed at the fact that she had left her windows unlocked, and was blushing due to both of those reasons.

Hilde smiled and bit Relena's neck just enough to leave a small, temporary mark. "I think I'll start by eating you up." She pulled a roll of pink duct tape out of her pants and used it to bind Relena's hands together at her back, as well as bind her ankles to her legs. Not that she thought the Princess would struggle. She knew that she wouldn't.

Pic for refrence: *Warning! Graphic yaoi image!*

. /tumblr_m8tkmelfE71rst14ho1_

Relena felt strange at first about being 'forced' into such a position, but she knew she had to be 'punished' for being so irresponsible for her own safety. The blonde smiled a bit after seeing the familiar pink duct tape, used in their previous 'encounter' but the smile faded quickly as she knew it wasn't going to be used for just pleasure this time. Relena beginning to feel a little uneasy, but she knew that Hilde wouldn't hurt her too bad. "Aren't you going to put a gag in my mouth?", the blonde asked, only to soon after, wish that she hadn't had voiced her question out-loud.

Taking the scarf again, and tying it around Relena's neck to use as a sort of 'leash', Hilde smiled. "But then I wont get to hear you beg for more." She teased as she removed the pants she had on to reveal that the only thing she was wearing was an odd strap that would hold something in place... So it could 'penetrate' both of them. She held up the object, in question, a smirk across her face. "See? I came prepared this time."

"I see that, my lover", Relena responded with a guilty smirk. The blonde realized that the brunette had a point, if she had been gagged how would she be able to beg for more? Relena then waited to see what would happen next. The blonde could only imagine about where her knight would slip the object in first- a thought that would be answered soon. Relena could do nothing more than wait and see what was going to happen to her now.

Hilde moved so she was on her knees, and helped Relena to sit up. "However.." She said with a grin as she carefully slid one end of the double-sided dildo through her strap and into her own pussy, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Putting this into your little pussy would be more of a reward.. And since you want a gag so badly, then you can push this inside me." She instructed. There was now an imitation penis 'head' in Relena's face- and the other 'head' had been inserted in Hilde's pussy. The night had only just begun...

Relena opened her mouth, and gripped the imitation penis with it, and pushed it towards Hilde's crotch to better insert it in there. The blonde knew there was truth in the fact that it would have been far more of a reward for stimulate her own needy vagina first. Relena continued to to move her head towards the other, until the dildo was in as deep as she could get it to go. The blonde kept the imitation penis in her mouth and up at her lover. Relena now waited to see what Hilde were command next. The night was sure to be an interesting one as the two were ready now for their love session...

Hilde moaned softly and licked her lips. She looked down at her lover and smiled. "I'm not to sure if this is even something ladies do, but like I said last time, I'm winging this thing." She said with a kinder smile. "So my question is this: You know how to give a **guy **a blow job?" She gently held Relena's head and 'guided' her along for the first few steps, helping her pull the dildo slowly out of Hilde's vagina, and then back in.

Relena at first let Hilde guide her her in the motion of giving a blow job. After a while the blonde took to bobbing her head on the dildo in her rhythm, starting out fairly slow of course. In doing this, Relena could feel her own pussy getting more and more wet. The blonde even felt her small rear hole move in anticipation a bit. Relena then would slowly bob her head faster and faster, and started to really get into it.

After her lover had gotten her rhythm, Hilde removed her hand and allowed Relena to move at her own pace. Meanwhile, her breath became uneven and she began to release shaky moans from the back of her throat. "Oh... God~" Jagged breaths and moans that seemed to get louder were the obvious signs that Relena was doing it right.

The blonde continued to bob her head, moving the object in and out of her lover's tunnel, and kept her eyes fixed on Hilde's face. Relena moved her head a little bit faster now that she felt that she was doing it right. The blonde watched her lover's face intently, and didn't close her eyes. If anyone had seen the two of them like this they were sure to get aroused instantly, but they didn't need to worry about that happening. Even if it did, they were so into the heat of the moment that it wouldn't have made a difference.

Hilde's eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh, God, Relena!" She moaned loudly, a shiver running down her spine, causing her to buck her hips a bit, sending the dildo to the back of Relena's throat. She didn't want to hurt her lover, so she was very, very gentle... But it was hard to control her movements, being in ecstasy. Her moans became desperate as she juices of her pussy were salivating. "Re-Relena~ Oh my God.. I'm gonna cum.." The intensity of the blush on Hilde's face grew with her need to cum. She didn't expect her little idea, to feel this good...

Relena continued to bob her head with the imitation penis in her mouth, and was blushing herself now. The blonde felt good about pleasuring her lover like this, even if it did seem to be a little strange at first. Relena moved her head a little faster to help Hilde reach her climax a little faster. The blonde was really into it by this point and wouldn't stop until Hilde had cum. This was really was going to be an interesting night for the two lovers...

Within moments, Hilde had climaxed. To avoid harming the back of Relena's throat, she pulled the two-sided dildo out from both of them. She had collapsed onto her legs (that had given out on her) And now held her princess in a warm embrace, pulling her into a kiss. As much as she tried to keep her cum inside, a large amount of it spilled onto her legs and the sheets beneath her. "Relena.." She'd said after finally catching her breath. After taking a moment to regain her strength, she broke Relena's bindings.

Relena enjoyed the warm embrace of her lover, and felt a little bit more aroused knowing that some of Hilde's cum was on her bed. The blonde kissed Hilde again after allowing her lover enough time to catch her breath. Relena then asked, "How was it, Hilde?" The blonde was sure that she had done a good job, but wanted to hear her lover tell her so. And after the bindings were broken, Relena briefly hugged the brunette. The blonde then positioned herself to where both her asshole and pussy were in the view of her lover, with her ass facing up.

Hilde held he Princess, lovingly and sighed happily. "Pretty amazing actually..." She smiled as Relena re-positioned herself. "Now it's your turn to get the bed dirty." She took a firm grip of the blonde's tight, tender ass and spread apart her cheeks a bit. She licked her lips, and then ran her tongue over the puckered bud at her lover's entrance. She kissed, and licked, and even pushed her tongue in just a bit, rimming her in every-way she knew how.

Relena moaned loudly in response to the stimulation to her rear, which as enough to let the brunette know that she she was doing it the way her lover liked it. The blonde's eyes began to roll back into her head. "O-Oh Hilde, that feels so good!", Relena moaned. It was obvious to the blonde that the other knew what she was doing, and pussy became even more wet as a result. Relena felt like she might even cum from anal stimulation alone, just from how horny she was.

Hilde answered her lover's moans by giving a grunt-like moan of her own. She reached for the cum- soaked dildo and gently inserted it into Relena's soaking pussy. She never once stop her rim job as she slowly pushed and pulled on the imitation penis, stimulating both Relena's ass and her vagina at the same time.

"Oh God, Hilde this feels really good! I-I th-think that I'm gonna cum soon!", Relena moaned. The blonde was now moaning and begging for as much as her lover could give her. Relena felt so much pleasure that she sure that her climax would be a big one. The blonde bucked her hips to do some of the work for the brunette. Relena's eyes had rolled back into her head, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

As Hilde continued, she dug her tongue deeper into Relena's sweet, tasting bud, And her hands moved faster. She positioned the rod-like object at an angle, hoping to hit that little sweet spot. She wanted to give her Princess as much pleasure as she possibly could. And she wanted to hear her every sound and moan.

Relena then moaned loudly as Hilde found both found her sweet spot and dug her tongue deeper into her bud. "Oh God, I'm cumming!", the blonde moaned. The princess tried to keep all of her cum inside of her pussy, but every drop spilled out anyway, getting on her legs, her bed, and on her lovers hands and the two-sided dildo. Relena fell limp and tried to catch her breath for a few minutes. After that time had passed she finally let out "H-Hilde, that was amazing". She could still feel the imitation penis inside her vagina, and her lover's tongue in her tight little asshole.

Licking her lips again, Hilde removed herself, and the dildo. She helped Relena move so that her back was against the bed, and she layed right next to, with her arms around her. "Relena... I have never been more happy in my entire life, than I am with I'm with you." She said softy as she lovingly held the beautiful Princess of Peace.

Relena gently wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Hilde, I feel the same way about you. I only feel happiest when I am with you.", said the blonde. Relena wished she could stay in the arms of her lover forever, but she knew that she was going to have give speeches and write speeches again. Though her life would be a lot more tolerable with Hilde around.

Hilde looked outside the window and laughed. "We broke daylight. I wonder if we should fix it..." She said teasingly. At the moment there was a knock at the door. Hilde stiffened up just a bit. At the moment she was supposed to be on a 'mission'.. The person at the door was none other than Noin, as was proven when the woman opened the door. "Miss Relena, I wanted to inform you that some of your guards reported a possible intruder during the night, so please stay-" She had began speaking as she opened the door, and had only just now noticed the two girls... Her face was suddenly dusted with a shade of pink as she looked to the ground. "My.. Apologies for the intrusion, Miss Relena. I see now that you are perfectly safe, and I will see you again in your office when you are ready... I will also see to it that another table setting is made at breakfast for Miss Schebeiker..." She said before ducking out of the room, closing the door, and disappearing down the hall. Hilde just grinned at Relena. "Ah, so they did notice me sneaking around." _'Glad to know they're not all morons..', _she thought._ 'Maybe I could teach them a few things about guarding people...'_

**~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ღ**웃****웃****ღ****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

**And there you have it! My first hot, lemony story ever posted publicly! Comment, rate, review, fave, all of the above! I take critics both good, bad, and even ugly, so long as they help me to improve. ^^**

**BTW This is a one-shot. However, most of my stories will be posted in chronological order. As in, my next HxR fic will take place after this one. It will also involve strawberry tarts and a Sanc Uniform, so be expecting it ^^ **

**Fair thee well! ^^**

**- H S-M**


End file.
